Alice In Wonderland
by HaleTwin
Summary: Bella discovers a very strange purple cat in the Cullen house one day and finds out that it belongs to a certain pixie-like vampire with a very creative mind...
1. Gizmo Holly Cullen

Chapter 1 – Gizmo Holly Cullen

Bella's POV

Today has to be the most boring day in my entire life! There is nothing on TV and Edward won't let me get none because I pulled a harmless little prank on him that involved me, Emmett, screaming, panting, and a racing game. So basically me and Emmett played this racing game on the Play Station 2 and we said some things that made it sound like we were having sex… hard core sex.

We started the game and I was like, "EMMETT! OH GOD! FASTER! FASTER! YOU'RE SO CLOSE!" and he was like, "SHIT BELLA! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS! WE SHOULD'VE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" and then Edward bursted through the door and then I paused the game and said, "What's the matter, Edward? Me and Emmett were just tag teaming in Hydro Thunder." He got so pissed at me! I thought I was gonna pee my pants (even though that isn't even remotely possible) when I saw the look on his face!

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by the soft "meow" that came from behind the couch. I looked back and gasped when I saw a purplish/pinkish striped cat that looked suspiciously like that cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"What the hell." I said while I got off the couch and slowly approached the cat. I knelt down by it and softly stroked its colorful fur. It purred at my touch.

"Can everyone come down here for a second?!" I called.

I mere seconds everyone was downstairs and staring bewildered at the sight before them. Everyone except Alice who had a big smile spread across her face. She danced of to the cat and picked it up.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet Miss Gizmo Holly Cullen!" She introduced the strange looking cat.

"Ummmm… Alice… where in the hell did you find a purple cat?" Edward asked with raised eyebrows.

Alice laughed. "I didn't buy it like this silly! I dyed it this way!" She chimed.

"Why?" Everyone said all at once.

"Well, I was watching that Disney movie Alice in Wonderland and I saw that cat and I just had to have one that looked identical to it. So I bought a cat with the same body figure as the cat in the movie and dyed its fur the same exact color and style!" She explained in a rush.

Emmett looked all jittery the whole time she was explaining her little story.

All of the sudden Emmett ran up to Alice and snatched the cat from her arms. What he did next scared the hell out of us all!

If I get enough reviews and views, for that matter, I will post the second chapter to this story. Other than that I'm probably gonna post the chapter anyway. I'm just too tired to make it right now because it's 1:30am. and a girls gotta get her sleep! I will post it later today or tomorrow!


	2. Fluffy

Chapter 2 – Fluffy

_Previously on 'Alice in Wonderland'_

"_Well, I was watching that Disney movie Alice in Wonderland and I saw that cat and I just had to have one that looked identical to it. So I bought a cat with the same body figure as the cat in the movie and dyed its fur the same exact color and style!" She explained in a rush._

_Emmett looked all jittery the whole time she was explaining her little story._

_All of the sudden Emmett ran up to Alice and snatched the cat from her arms. What he did next scared the hell out of us all!_

Bella's POV

He held Gizmo really close to his child like face. "Awwwwww! It's so CUTE AND FLUFFLY!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Everyone stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

He put her down and started jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "I'm gonna call you FLUFFLY!!!" He yelled.

All of a sudden he was on the floor with a tiny hand squeezing his neck.

"DON'T. CALL. HER. FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

Jasper ripped her off of Emmett kicking and growling.

Emmett got up and said with a big goofy grin on face, "Jeez. Bipolar much?"

Alice stayed calm, with the help of Jasper, but threw the most demonic death glare at him, that looked pretty scary to me, but Emmett just giggled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Emmett. Don't you remember how good I can get someone back if they piss me off enough?" Alice said with a twisted smile on her pixie-like face. "Surely you do. I mean, it was only a year ago."

Emmett didn't say anything.

"Don't remember? Well, why don't you let me jog your memory for you." Alice said with fake concern in her voice.

"I pulled you into my closet and told you that Rosalie wanted to make out in there for some reason." She explained while Emmett picked up Gizmo and held her close. "Not wanting to deny your wife her wish, you went into my closet and patiently waited for her. I then went outside to go get Edward that was cleaning out his car. I told him that Bella wanted to make out in my closet for some reason. You, like Emmett, didn't want to deny your wife her wish and went into the dark closet thinking that Bella was in there. You then started to French kiss for about 30 seconds until you two dumb asses finally figured out that it wasn't your wives throats that you were sticking your tongues down." She explained with smug smile on her face. "But I must give Bella some of the credit. I never would have been able to pull it off it wasn't for her. Luckily she owed me a favor. I doubt she would've blocked Emmett's thoughts if she didn't owe me a favor."

Edward hid his face with his hand and Emmett had a disgusted look on his face.

Without any notice, Esme started to laugh her ass off!

Everyone stared at her.

"Mom!" Emmett and Edward both whined.

Esme composed her face a little but was still slightly giggling. "I'm sorry boys. I just couldn't help myself. That would have been hilarious to see your reaction when you two figured out what you were doing." Esme kinda sorta apologized between giggles.

Emmett and Edward just groaned in response.

Esme finally stopped laughing. "Well, since we have a new member to our family, I'm going to the pet store and buy Gizmo some cat toys and food and other shit." She said while petting the cat and then walking out the door.

Everyone was very quiet.

Emmett, as always, broke the silence. "Uhhhh… Did mom just say shit?"

I hope you liked the chapter! I will make another one if people like it! Just review and alert and favorite and the faster the chapter will come!


End file.
